The present invention relates to an antenna element for circular polarization comprising a ground plane, with first to fourth radiation members in the form of helical wires, symmetrically arranged around a symmetry axis, as well as a distribution network arranged below the ground plane.
Such antenna elements are known, with cylindrical or conical arrangement of the radiation members. These are fixed in space by winding them on some substrate of dielectric material, or by etching them on a substrate, which is then formed, usually into a cylinder.
The substrate, which usually consists of a polymer, may give rise to electrostatic discharges, which is a problem as far as a space application is concerned. The discharges may also cause problems in the amplifier stages of the connected receiver.
Thus, there is a need of an antenna element of the kind mentioned in the introduction, which does not exhibit the above-mentioned disadvantages.